Because I'm 13
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: "I'm not allowed to cry anymore. I shouldn't need anyone to lean onto or to fight my battles" I thought. Why? Because I'm 13. Another Lab Rats 4S story. *Took down original chapter and updated. It's more up beat and happy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick one-shot. Basically this takes place when Davis is 13, Leo is 17, Chase is 18, Bree is 19, and Adam is 20. Anyways Enjoy!**

**-Because Im 13-**

2 months. It had been 2 months since Davis had turned 13. Everyone was happy for him. He's a teenager now. But when he blew out those candles, something changed. Maybe it was when the government decided to cover up the secret and keep it or maybe it's just the fact that him, Leo, and Chase still live there with Tasha. Donald went on a government business trip. Basically he'll be gone for 2 years developing new technology. Adam moved out to a house in the next neighborhood and Bree moved out to go to college here. Chase stayed behind because he graduated early and he wanted to stay back and help out with Leo and Davis. But something other than that had happened.

_-__November 23rd-_

Davis just blew out his candles and everybody was sitting around eating cake. Davis over heard the conversation between Adam Bree Chase and Leo.

"Im so glad he's finally 13!" Bree said. Davis smiled a little. "Yeah. I mean since he's 13 no more having to wake up at 2:30 in the morning for monsters or something." Adam said. Davis's smile faded a little. "He never did that. You did that. But yeah and now he can fight for himself. Which means no more busting our butts for his" Leo said. Was he really that pathetic?

"No kidding I was so sick of getting beaten up for him" Chase said. Davis vowed from there on that he wouldn't do anything like that again. He shouldn't. I mean If you found out your siblings just protected you and stuff just because they could get grounded if they don't kind of hurts. Davis ran up to his room. For the first time he didn't know what to do this time. Normally he would just cry a little or just sit there. But this time he did something new. He pretty muched punched a dent into the wall.

"How could I have been that pathetic?" He said to himself. He just flopped on his bed and thought. From now on im going to just keep whatever im feeling to myself. No matter what...

Because Im 13...

_Present Day_

Donald had been away for a year now and Davis just got home from school. He was welcomed by Chase who was home working on the Daven-Pad doing some inventing, which became his job and he gets paid pretty well for it so basically if something happens to Dad and Tasha he's first on the law that suppose to claim custidy over me and possibly Leo.

"Hey little-bro" He said while his eyes stayed fixed on the tablet. "Hey" Davis said.

"So did you do any homework yet?" He asked. Davis sighed. "I just got home. What do you think?" Davis replied while throwing his backpack on the counter. "Hey watch the attitude. Im in charge until Tasha gets home anyways" Chase said. Davis just rolled his eyes. "Really? your playing the 10 year old eye roll game?" Chase asked. Davis knew the answer was 'yes'. He didn't want to be 13 he didn't want to be 12 or 11 or even 10. He wanted to be younger. He wanted to feel like it was ok to cry or complain. But now it's just completely different. The sibling who told him he could always come to him his now busy to even pay very much attention to him. Leo pretty much treated him like he was that annoying little brother who tries to ruin your life. Which he does sometimes on purpose, sometimes on accident.

Davis grabbed a water and went up to his room. Once he got up there he grabbed some cream and rubbed it on his back. Earlier that week he had tried to go over the fence at his house because he lost his keys. Once he did he ended up falling and completely scraping his back and shirt. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked himself.

He finished rubbing the cream and sat down on his bed. The bottle says you need to wait 10-20 minutes before you can put anything over it to keep from chaffing. He didn't want to tell anyone about it

A: Because he'll get yelled at for osing his keys and jumping the 'electric fence'

B: They all will probably just say. 'Your 13 your ok. You just need to wipe it off or something.

He didn't want to face that. It really did hurt falling and hitting the rocks. They would be gone in about a week or 2 bu the wanted them to be gone faster. And thats how he's where he is now. Why hasn't he told anyone yet?

Because he's 13

Chase went up to Davis's room to discuss the whole homework thing. When he entered Davis's room he saw the scrapes. "Davis what happened?" Chase asked. Davis just sighed. "Nothing serious. You can go back and do whatever it is you were doing before" Davis said coldly to his older brother.

"No" Chase said.

"What?" Davis asked. He was genuinely shocked.

"I said no. Davis who did this to you?" Chase asked. Davis was on the brink of tears. "Noone Chase. Noone and nothing. Nothing that you would care about" Davis said. He really meant it. Chase stood shocked at this. Did his little brother think he didn't care at all.

"Davis of course I care. Come on there's some stuff we can use to get rid of those marks." Chase said. Davis nodded and left.

Once they got to the lab Davis sat on the cyber desk. Chase came back with a similar cream bottle. "Ok this stuff is a special kind of cream so this will heal up in about 2 days compared to 2 weeks." Chase said. Davis nodded. Chase just sighed. Here he was rubbing cream on his brothers back as if he had a rash and Chase was the unlucky one who had to put the camomile lotion on.

"Davis why didn't you say anything. Your 13 not 9. You need to act more responsible and grow up" Chase said a little sternly. Davis was fighting back tears. He didn't want to grow up. If he grew up then so would everyone he loves. Then eventually they'll be gone and he'll be alone. Davis let a tear fall. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to grow up. He wanted just sit there and cry but he couldn't. He's grown up. He's not allowed to cry anymore.

"I-I know but..." He started. "But what?" Chase asked. "I lost my keys and had to jump the fence and ended up falling on some rocks and scraped my back. It really did hurt and I overheard your conversation on my birthday about how Im a pathetic little brother who can't do anything for himself. So I decided to completely go on my own." He said. Davis sat there for a minute. He didn't know what to do...

What happened next was something Davis didn't expect. Chase hugged him and Davis hugged back. "Davis Im so sorry you've been feeling like that. You should know it's ok for you to cry and to need someone." Chase said. Davis nodded. Davis decided to let the tears come out. 3 months of hurt and sadness just flow out.

"Im gonna call Dad and have him come back. I figured you might be developing some attachment issues too." Chase said. Davis nodded. Ever since the whole Douglas thing. They started calling Davenport, Dad.

"Ok thanks Chase." I said. "No problem. You know you don't have to act strong anymore. Your still Mine, Adam's , Bree's and Leo's little brother. Were here for you no matter what. We were just being stupid that day. Leo and Adam had too much cake." Chase said. Davis just laughed. "Great." Davis said. "Yeah. I'll make some dinner. Leo's in detention so It'll just be me you and Tasha." Chase said. "Some things never change" Davis said.

Davis knew then on that he was 13 but still a little brother. He had older siblings for a reason.

'My brother Adam is 20, Bree is 19, Chase is 18, and Leo is 17. I'll always be the baby brother and the most protected...'

Because Im 13

**Ok so I decided to take down the original chapter. At school it hit a little too close to heart so Im taking it down. Sorry soemthing serious happened and I don't want to depress everybody. So the meaning is still the same just a different story-line. Anyways enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've decided to put this into one-shots. So this one is set will be about studying and junior high. Enjoy!**

**-Struggle-**

Davis was hoping that the whole 'keeping your feelings in' thing was the end of the torture of being 13. He was oh so very wrong!

He started 7th grade with his other friends Josh and Cassidy. Basically they're like those young kids you see on tv. Anyways, Davis began to experiance the '_wonders' _of Junior High.

His history teacher assigned about 4 pages of homework, which was a 400 word essay, a multiple choice paper, a take home test, and a questanaire. Yeah, AWFUL!

Davis got home and like always, Chase is on the couch working. Donald wasn't going to be back for 2 weeks. That was the earliest he could get off of his government trip.

"Hey Davis. How was school?" Chase asked. "Pretty good. I hate it, but good." Davis said. Chase stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Yeah. You have any homework?" Chase asked. "Yeah. 4 pages!" Davis said angrily. Chase just laughed a little. "Right, you have it so horrible. Today I had to completely calculate the distance and mass of my newest project. Which also means I have to sell it and go over business strategies for Davenport Industires. Not to mention the occasional having to look after you and Leo while Tasha is gone and having to pay the bills." Chase said.

"See! You have it WAY easier!" Davis said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"So when's Dad coming home?" Davis asked. "2 weeks. Thats the earliest they'd let him off." Chase said.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what would've happened if the world DID find out the secret rather than the government covering it by sayingit was some government test video for new wisual effects and they changed they took down the video and uploaded a new one that shows government people?" Davis asked.

He'd been really shaky about the whole world finding out thing. Yeah it was easier since the government knew, but that meant they could easily turn and control them. But then again, Davenport a good idea for when that happens. Basically they use a time machine to go back and fix the day the secret came out.

"Yeah. I know what would happen. We'd be under the governments control completely and used as icons. And we'd be seperated. After what's been happening lately, I really don't want any of us to get seperated." Chase said. "Yeah. We'd be screwed" Davis said. Chase just looked at Davis. In Chase's eyes or ears, that term was improper, foul, and just dumb.

"Uhh" Chase said.

"Sorry" Davis said. He rolled his eyes which caused Chase to counter.

"Really?" Chase said annoyed. Davis chuckled a little. He pulled his homework out of his backpack. "Need help?" Chase asked. "Nope." Davis said.

A few hours had gone by and Davis was still working on home work. Leo was home and louder than ever.

"Leo would you keep it down? I've got homework" Davis said. Leo just looked at him. "Well hurry up. Janelle's coming by later" Leo said. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Just go up to your room" Leo said. Davis just grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs.

-Davis's Room-

He sat his stuff down on the bed and began to continue his homework.

"Stupid Leo" He muttered to himself. He began working on his homework and ended up sitting there until dinner. He got startled by someone knocking on the door.

"Davis, dinner's ready" Chase said. Davis got up and walked down the stairs.

"You done with your homework yet?" Chase asked. "Nope" Davis responded while placing a spoonful of lasagna on his plate.

"Do you need help? I can help you" Chase said. "Chase, Really I don't need help" Davis said.

"Ok but just in case, I want you to sit over at the counter and do your homework until your done. Ok?" Chase said. Davis just ate a piece of his food. "Alright" He said.

After Davis grabbed his homework and sat it down on the counter where Chase had told him to work. He sat down on the bar stool and worked.

"Ok. 345 times 267 plus 1,874" Davis said. He hated these long equations. He couldn't process all the numbers. Davis sat there while Leo and Janelle were having their 'date'.

Everytime Leo made a joke or even laughed Davis rapidly shook his pencil. Janelle burst out laughing because of something Leo said.

"Im trying to do homework over here!" Davis snapped.

"Well quit getting distracted. You have to finish! And don't be rude." Leo countered. Davis just silently growled and clenched his fists to keep in his anger. Is there's one thing he hated, It was when people couldn't understand that for Davis to do his homework, he can't have any distractions or ignorant people.

Just then Tasha walked through the front and ended up slamming it. Davis just clenched his pencil and tried to continue working. Emphasize on 'tried'.

"Hey guys, I had a long dya at work so you guys ok with me going to bed?" She asked. "Yeah Mom, go ahead" Leo said. "Thanks. Davis do you need help?" Tasha asked. Davis dropped his pencil in frustration. "No I don't need help. I need peace and quiet!" He said. "Ok...Goodnight" Tasha said while walking upstairs.

"I gotta go home" Janelle said. "Fine..." Leo said sadly. They both hugged. "You need a ride?" He asked. "Yeah, if you don't mind" Janelle said. Leo grabbed his keys and walked out the door. "Not At All" He said happily.

Leo shut the door, leaving Davis there to do his work. His eyes began to get heavy and he fell asleep on his homework papers.

-2 hours later, 11:00-

Chase walked back up from the laba dn found Davis asleep. "Davis. Davis wake up" He said while shaking Davis.

"What!" He said surprised as he shot up. "Did you fall asleep while doing your homework?" Chase asked.

"No. I fell asleep chasing birds and butterflys" Davis said. Chase rolled his eyes. "How much have you gotten done?" Chase asked. "Some. I'm almost done" Davis said. Chase had a look of disbelief. He took the paper and looked at it.

"You've only done 2 questions?" Chase asked concerned. "Yeah. Just let me finish it and I'll turn it in tommorow." Davis said. "No. You go to bed and I'll finish this for you." Chase said. Davis gave him a look of consusion. "Chase you don't have to" Davis said. "It's fine. You go take a shower and go to bed. Don't worry about this" Chase said.

"K. Goodnight" Davis said.

"Night" Chase said while sitting on the stool. Within 3 seconds he got all the answers and put it in Davis's handwriting.

"I wish he didn't struggle like this" Chase said to himself.

**How was that? I decided to amke this a bunch of one-shots to show what Davis was like and to kind of relate to problems kids that age could face. Anyways enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this one-shot will be a 2 parter. Basically this will just be about attachment. Enjoy!**

**-Attachment pt 1-**

Donald has been gone for a whole year now. Add that to the many hours, days, and weeks he's missed out in Davis's childhood. He needed the attachment of a father, but unfortunately that attachment wasn't available. The closest thing Davis had to attachment was Adam and Chase. Which they both accepted the attachment without any hesitation, but it still wasn't his Dad.

Chase knew Davis had these attachment issues. Ever since Donald left Chase had been trying to keep Davis pre-occupied. But nothing worked. He would try and try but Davis wouldn't forget about the fact that his father was away and wont be back for a while.

Chase was sitting on the couch watching tv, finally enjoying some time off. However he couldn't completely take his mind off of what happened. For months Davis had been building up his feelings. Chase knew he couldn't get through this alone. He needed help.

Chase pulled out his phone and called Adam.

Chase's P.O.V

_"...Hello?"_

_"Adam. Hey I need your help"_

_"Look if you need to reach the top cabinet, get a ladder or something"_

_"No. It's about Davis"_

_"What's wrong with Davis?"_

_"It's a long story. You know how he has that attachment problem?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I need you to come by and help with that"_

_"Ok. I'll be there in a little bit"_

I hung up and put my phone down. I hope Adam can help. I noticed Davis came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Davis, Adam's coming over in a little bit ok?" I said. He finsihed walking down the stairs. "Ok. Why?" He asked. "Because we need to talk to you about your attachment problem". He looked at me weird.

"Chase it's not that big a deal" He tried telling me. It is a big deal. Davenport needs to get home and help out with Davis!

"It is" I said. Suddenly Adam came through the door. "Hey guys" He said.

"Hey Adam... Well Bye!" I said while wondering off. "Wha-Chase!" Davis said. I left him and Adam in the living room. Hopefully Adam can fix his attachement problem.

Adam's P.O.V

I got a call from Chase earlier telling me that Davis was having an attachment issue. I really hated that he had that kind of problem. I mean Chase and I can't always fill the void that Davenport left.

"So Chase told me about the whole attachment thing" I said. Davis just turned and looked at me. "Yeah. It's nothing though" Davis responded. I hope he knows Im not buying that.

"Davis you can't keep hiding this thing. You have to open up to us" I said. Davis just sat down on the couch.

"I have and I will" He said. I sat down next to him. "Look, you've always been able to get through this on your own, but this time you need someone to help you. That's why Chase and I want to help" I told him. He just looked at me.

"Fine. Ever since Dad left, it just felt like how it was before. You know? Like when he was gone all the time back when we were younger and when the government didn't know about your bionics and everything else" He said.

"So a lot of this is coming from when the video surfaced?" I asked. He just nodded. "When the video came out, I thought about how it was over. Not to mention that jerk Graham" Davis said. Yeah he was the only one of us who didn't trust him when the video came out. Now I want ot go back in time and fix that day.

"So, you thought we were going to get seperated and our lives will go down the drain?" I asked. "Yep. we've had so many close calls, that Im suprised it didn't come out earlier" He said. I guess he was right.

"Yeah. So what's the point of getting attached when that attachment will disapear?" He said. Thats when the whole puzzle came together.

"Davis..We're not going anywhere. Alright? You need attachment, or else you'll end up all messed up and lonely" I said. He just looked at me. So maybe I did research on this stuff when Chase called me. I figured I'd need a back up plan incase he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Seriously?" He asked amazed. I chuckled a little. "yeah. We wont go anywhere and neither will you, Leo, Tasha, or Davenport. Trust me" I said. He just smiled.

"Ok. Thanks" He said. We hugged and I figured I'd grab something to eat here, which ended up in me eating dinner here and staying the night. Yup. The life of a 20 year-old.

**Ok theres that part. Hoep you enjoy it and I'll post the second one tommorow. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the second part to the 'attachment' one-shot. Enjoy! This one is more family fluff. So enjoy!**

**-Attachment pt 2-**

Adam and Chase both knew Davis had developed attachment issues. They had gotten worse once the secret got out and they got worse when the government decided to take Davenport with them for a business trip. Then after Davis's party, the issue hit it's peak. Davis began to think there was no attachment for him anymore.

It was a nice Saturday morning. Davis was in his room asleep, Leo was asleep in his room and Chase was in his bed in his room/office, Adam was asleep in the guest room, and Tasha was asleep in her room. She was a little grateful to have the whole room to herself, but she missed Donald.

Suddenly a man came walking through the door and walked up the stairs. He walked over to Davis's room and woke Davis up.

"Davis. Wake up!" He said. Davis shot up and looked at the man. "Dad!" He said. They both hugged.

"Hey buddy. I missed you" Donald said. Davis just hugged his father. "I missed you too. How was your trip? And how are you home early?" Davis asked. Donald smiled. "Great! And I kind of lied about waiting 2 weeks. As soon as I told them what was happening, they let me ride first class that second! Now what's been going on with this whole building up your feelings thing?" Donald asked his son. Davis spent the next 10 minutes explaining the whole thing.

"Oh..." Donald said. He couldn't believe it. He knew for years that Davis could've been feeling neglected, but never like this.

"Yeah. And Adam and Chase have helped alot. As a matter of fact, Adam's asleep in our guest room" Davis said. Donald smiled.

"Im sorry. Adam and Chase shouldn't have to fix the mistake I made. But Im glad they were willing to do that" Donald said.

"Yeah I guess so" Davis said. Donald looked at his son and realized. "Ok you know what. Im gonna spend the day with you and try to be more involved with your life" Donald said. Davis looked at hi weird.

"Ok, not completely involved, but you know what I mean" Donald said. Davis just laughed and they both hugged.

They both walked down to the living room. Donald made breakfast while Davis sat and watched tv. Before they knew it, Adam, Chase, Leo, and Tasha came down the stairs.

"Davis your up early" Tasha said. Not noticing her husband making breakfast. "Yeah. And guess who's home." Davis said with excitement. "Who?" Tasha asked.

"Dad! He's over there making breakfast" Davis pointed over to the counter.

"Davis, there's nobody there." Leo said. Davis looked at Leo in confusion and disbelief.

"What? He's right there making breakfast. How can you not see that?" Davis said. Chase and Adam looked at eachother then at Davis.

"Davis, is this the first time you saw him today? when he was making breakfast?" Chase asked. "No. He came in this morning. We talked about the whole attachment thing" Davis said.

Right then Chase knew what was happening. He looked over at Adam, then as if they could read eachothers minds, they both knew what to do.

"Tasha Leo could you guys give us a minute with Davis?" Adam asked. "Yeah of course" Tasha said. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. They both walked upstairs while Chase sat Davis down on the couch.

"Davis. I don't know how to tell you this" Chase started. Adam came and took a seat next to Davis.

"Tell me what?" Davis asked with confusion. "Well, Davis you see-" Chase was cut oof by the door opening.

"Hey guys! I heard Adam came by and we're on semester break, so I figured I'd stop by!" The girl, who ended up being Bree.

"Hey Bree. You know Dad's home?" He said to his older sister. Bree looked around and noticed Adam and Chase making these body motions for her to go along with it.

"Oh ok. I'll see him later. Now what's going on?" She asked while sitting down.

Davis just looked at his older siblings. "Yeah seriously, whats going on?" He asked. The three bionics shared a look. Adam was the first to speak up.

"Davis...Davenport isn't really home." He said. Davis looked at his brother as if he was stupid. "yeah...He's right there" Davis said. Chase took the lead on the conversation.

"no Davis he means, your mind is in denial. You think he's home, but he's not." Chase said. Davis sat there shocked for a minute.

"your issues took control, and they made you think Davenport was home when he's really not. Im so sorry" Bree said while putting her arm around him. Davis looked sad then confused then angry.

Davis stood up. "N-no. Your wrong! Dad is here! He wouldn't abandon me like that!" Davis yelled with hot tears running down his face.

"Davis he's really not. He wont be back for weeks. You have to accept that" Bree said. Davis just looked more mad.

"Look your in denial but we ca-"

"NO SHUT UP! HE'S HERE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Davis shouted. He ran up to his room, judging by the way he slammed his door.

"What are we going to do about him?" Bree asked with concern. "I don't know. I think he finally broke" Chase said. "Poor kid" Adam said. The three siblings sat there dumb-struck.

-Upstairs-

Davis walked into his room and slammed his door. He face planted on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow.

He kept wondering if he was mad because they wouldn't believe him or he was mad he knew they were right.

"Maybe they're right" Davis said to himself. Davis's door opened and he felt the bed shift multiple times. He could feel someone lift him up.

"What?..." Davis asked with tears running down his face. "We're sorry Davis, but Davenport isn't home. You were seeking attachment so much that your mind concieved that Davenport was here." Chase said. Davis understood only half of that, but he still got the message.

"I guess Im sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Davis said. The four of them hugged. "You were mentally mislead. You didn't know" Bree said. Davis began to calm down a little.

"I guess so. I don't know why I would think like that. I mean I miss Dad, but not enough to where I would have my brain trick me into believing he's here." Davis said.

"Well alot of that you didn't know about. Like your real feelings were below the surface, so you couldn't really know how badly you missed Davenport. Not to mention, when the secret came out that feeling intensified, thus causing a negative reaction to your inner psychy which causes you too-" Bree cut Chase off.

"In other words, you didn't really know how bad you missed Dad and it all came at you at once" Bree said simply, earning a look from Chase. They sat in the bedroom in silence for a while.

"He'll be back in 2 weeks though, so you won't have to wait as long" Adam said. Davis just nodded in agreement. "I guess. Thanks guys" He said. They all had one big group hug.

"Ok, this is starting to hurt" Davis said. They quickly broke the hug and laughed a little.

"So are my attachment issues completely gone?" Davis asked. "No, they'll be here a little bit longer. But the more you open up to people and let it out, you'll be fine" Chase said.

'Yeah, just be sure to not open up to just ANYBODY." Bree said. Davis laughed a little.

"I won't" He said. "Great, Now I skipped breakfast getting here so...Anyone up for breakfast?" Bree asked. Everyone nodded and they walked downstairs.

Tasha made a great breakfast for everyone, while still wondering what was going on. Adam explained it all to her.

"So do we need to keep a close eye on him?" Tasha whispered to Adam. "Maybe. Just let Chase or me handle him if he's like that" Adam said back.

"Why? Leo and I could help" Tasha said. "Well yeah, but it's this whole attachment thing. Davis is closer to Chase and I, so it might be easier for him to open up to us" Adam said. Tasha nodded.

"Well Donald need's to get home soon. For Davis's sake. The poor thing" Tasha said. She picked up the dish that had the eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Alright here it is!" Tasha said while placing the dish in the middle of the table. "You know that last time we ever ate together was way back when Adam graduated high school" Tasha said.

"Yep and we'll be here for my graduation, in just 10 short months" Leo said happily. Tasha glared at him.

"Don't talk about that. I want to deny it as long as I can" Tasha said while kssing Leo's cheek despite his protests.

"Wow. Then after that we've got 5 years till Davis is off" Leo said. Davis just rapidly shook his spoon. Bree noticed.

"Then who knows how long before the government decides to tell the whole world about you guys." Leo continued. Davis just sat his fork on his plate and walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" Tasha asked. Leo suddenly had a lightbulb. "I think i went too far. Didn't I?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go get him" Bree said. "I'll come too" Leo said. They both walked back up to Davis's bedroom.

Bree walked into his room and found him laying down and playing a mindless game on his phone.

"Davis. You ok?" Bree asked softly. "No" He said. "Atleast he's being honest" Leo said. Bree looked at him. "Look Davis im sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset at all" Leo said.

Davis sat up and got off of his bed. "I guess it's ok" Davis said. "are you sure?" Bree asked. Davis nodded and they all went back down for breakfast.

Davis just kept thinking. _'One day, it'll all be over. Everything I know will change. I wish dad would use that stupid time machine already!'_

Bree noticed the tension in her little brother and put her hand on his back and guided him.

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll be ok" Bree said softly

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. so the next one-shot will be about Donald coming back. It'll be short, but that will mean Im done with the sad, attachment stuff and start going into more upbeat stories. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this one-shot is gonna be a little more mature. It sheds a little light on how 7th graders think they're ready for **_**'third base'**_** That bugs the crap out of me. I got inspired during 2nd period to write this, so here it is. No Davis will not do the 'woopy' but he will be...exposed. You can skip this if you want. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: RATED M Material!**

**-Wants and Needs**

Davis was surely in love with this new girl at school. Her name was Stephanie. She was the best choice for Davis (in his opinion). She loved dogs, which he did too. That was the main thing they bonded over. She was in his 4th period class, which was right before lunch.

After about a month of hitting all the right notes with her, Davis got her to date him. His first girlfriend! They have been dating for about a month now and Stephanie wanted to do something special. Davis thought they could go out to dinner at Soto Vice. (Got that from Henry Danger) They both liked it and Stephanie wanted to have nice dinner, but her friends had something else in mind for them.

Davis walked through the door both happy and nervous. Donald seemed to notice the excitement.

"Im guessing today is the one-month-aversary?" Donald asked his son. "Yep! BTW I need $100 for dinner" Davis said. Donald looked at his son. "Ha!Yeah, after Adam graduates...wait that doesn't work anymore" He said. Davis laughed.

"Well so long as you said yes" Davis said while holding up Donalds wallet. "What? How did you do that?" Donald asked surprised. "I grew up with both Adam and Chase. I've learned how to pick pocket and sneak steal" Davis said. Donald shot a disaproving look at his son.

"Well for that, Im not driving you two to Soto Vice" Donald said. Davis just smiled and shrugged. "Ok. We can walk there" He said. Donald rolled his eyes. He just couldn't win.

"Fine, but be back by 9:00" Donald said. "Actually Im staying the night at the Josh's house" Davis said.

"Alright. See ya tommorow" Donald said. Davis then went upstairs and got ready. Tonight was going to be special.

-2 Hours Later

Davis met up with Stephanie at Soto Vice. "Wow this place is really nice" She said. "Yeah. Makes it even nicer that I have my Dad's credit card" Davis said while flashing Donalds credit card. He figured he would leave the hundred bucks at the house and just go with the credit card. You know, for emergencies.

"there's our table" Stephanie said. The couple walked over to the table and took their seats. They both spent about an hour and half there and went to drop Stephanie off, who lives 2 blocks away from Josh.

"Well tonight was fun" Davis said. "Yep and it's about to get better!" Stephanie said. She pulled Davis into her house and up to her room.

"Ok...What are we doing here?" Davis asked. Stephanie smiled at him. Her intentions for tonight were gonna be...'_mature' _.

"We are going to show the real love in our relationship" She said.

Davis's P.O.V

Im starting to get a weird feeling. She said something about the _'real love'_ on our relationship. Im 13! There is no love!

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Simple. Here" She said. She threw me something that looked like a candy wrapper. I remember Chase told me about these things. They only meant...Oh god.

"Uhhh. I don't think this is a good idea" I said. She just smiled. "Neh. My friends have done it atleast twice. Trust me" She said. "I don-" Before I could finish she pushed me down on the bed.

"Alright for this to work you have to remove a few things" She said. "I-I" I was about to say something that would hopefully stop her, but she started kissing me. It was weird. I wanted to stop her so bad, but I couldn't. I was kind of enjoying it. NO! Dad told me to never do this. I tried to sneek a few texts to him, but my phone couldn't get service. Her hands got downto my legs.

"STOP!" I yelled. She looked a me. "Aw sweety, I'll be done in a second" She said. She started licking my face. What's wrong with this girl?!

I slipped out and ran downstairs. At that point I realised I had lipstick marks on my neck and face. I took out the phone and called the first number I could. Adam.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Adam I need you to come and get me"_

_"Why? Are you ok?"_

_"No. Just come get me. Im 2 blocks away from Josh's appartment"_

_"Ok. I'll be there in a minute"_

_"K"_

With that I hung up. I was actually pretty scared. I almost had...the thing. I sat there and waited for Adam to show up. Stephanie started texting me.

**'C'mon Davis. We were almost done. You would've loved it!'**

_'No. I don't want that. I called my brother, he's coming to pick me up'_

**'Wow. Someones a wuss. Forget you!'**

_'Thank you!'_

Adam pulled up and I got in the car. "so what happened?" He asked a little worried. "I don't want to talk about it" I said. As we were driving home he noticed the marks on my face.

"what are those?!" He asked rhetoricaly. "Nothing Adam. Lets just go home" I said, He didn't want to quit talking.

"Davis tell me now" He said sternly. "Stephanie wanted a little more than what I was wanting to give her" I said. He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He started.

"Wait did you two have-" I cut him off. "No! She caught me off guard. I didn't know what was happening until she got to my...lower half" I said. I always felt uncomfortable talking about stuff like this.

"Wait so she wanted sex out of you?" He asked. I get he was never the brightest person but come on. Your 20 dude. You know what I mean.

"Yes" I said. I handed him the candy wrapper thing. "she gave me this" I said. he took it and looked at it. "Oh my god" he said. I was honestly a little nervous.

We pulled up to the house and went inside. "We're gonna have to tell Dad" Adam said. "Adam please don't! He wont listen to my side of the story!" I pleaded.

"Davis he will, I promise" He said. I'll believe it when I see it.

Adam's P.O.V

I can't believe Davis almost made it to third base. Alot of big brothers in the world would be happy and proud. But Im flat out...mad...disgusted...dissapointed...ashamed? No I can't be ashamed. It wasn't his fault. Davis has always been innocent and it kills me that some girl he thought he could trust could take that away from him.

Davenport came walking in and Davis was beginning to sweat. "Davis? Your home early. Well its almost 8:00 so yeah early." He said. He seemed pretty happy. It's gonna be so hard to change his expression.

"Davenport, Davis has something to tell you" I said. Davenport looked at me then down at Davis. "what's going on?" He asked Davis.

"Dad I uhhhh. I kind of almost had...the you know what" He said. He just looked at Davis. "The stomach bug?" Davenport asked. I stepped in. "No. The thing that guys do with girls to have kids" I said. Davenports eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT?!" He asked angrily. That caught the attention of everyone else in the house.

"Donald whats going on?" Tasha asked. In came Leo Bree and Chase. "Yeah whats going on?" Bree asked.

"Davis almost had sex!" He said angrily. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"It's not his fault!" I said. Davenport looked at me. "How?" He asked.

"Well Davis thought they were just going to watch tv or something.." I started.

"And she threw me this candy wrapper thing, and then she threw me on her bed and was saying all this stuff about taking our relationship to the next level" Davis said.

Everyone stood there shocked. "So you didn't have any idea what was hapenning?" Chase asked. "No. I had no idea" Davis finally calming down. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Ok. We believe you" Davenport said. "Thank you" Davis said. Im glad we finally got that resolved. Davis began to look down to the floor.

"There's more? Isn't there?" I asked. He just nodded. Davenport seemed to know how to deal with this. "Guys can you leave Davis and I alone. I need to talk to him" He said. We all nodded and left.

Davenport's P.O.V

Im gld Davis had no intention of doing that, but it seems as if he's hit that part of being 13.

"Ok, Davis. I know why your nervous" I said. I sat him down on the couch.

"What?" He asked. "Do you think you kind of maybe wanted it to happen?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy, then he he looked like he understood.

"I-I guess. Maybe. Im so sorry" He said. "Davis, don't be sorry. Your a guy, you'll feel that impulse coming. But the good thing about you, is that you know how to control it" I said. He cheered up.

"Yeah, your right I do!" He said. I could tell confidence and trust was begining to come back.

"Great" I said. I was happy he didn't feel nervous or shy about this anymore.

"Now remember. Never EVER have 'you know what' until your married" I said. He smiled. "I promise. Not until im married" He said.

**Ok there it is! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I know Davenports already home, but I had to put this up immediately! ENJOY!**


End file.
